


Coup de Foudre

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [19]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "Raindrops on the windshieldThere's a storm movin' inHe's headed back from somewhereThat he never should have beenAnd the thunder rollsAnd the thunder rolls..."—Garth Brooks | The Thunder Rolls





	Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Coup de foudre means "bolt of lightning" but also "love at first sight"
> 
> There is a thunderstorm rn so I wrote this and I chose the song bc I didn't have any other songs
> 
> Happy pride 🏳️🌈

Souji jumped at the lighting, Yosuke chuckling before pulling his boyfriend closer to him. Souji sighed into Yosuke's chest, his arms holding his waist tighter. 

"I hate thunderstorms..." Souji mumbled, Yosuke stroking his hair.

"Me too, partner," Yosuke said before planting a kiss on the other's head. Souji smiled, lifting his head up to give Yosuke a tender kiss on the lips. As soon as they lips met, another clap of thunder came.

Souji yelped, pulling away. Yosuke laughed, cupping his boyfriend's face and pulling him in for a longer kiss. Souji smiled against Yosuke's lips, holding his waist. Yosuke pulled away, smiling. 

Souji buried his head in Yosuke's chest, the brunette pulling the blanket over Souji's head playfully. Souji chuckled, Yosuke rubbing circles on his back while adjusting the blanket so it covered both of them. 

"I'm taking a nap, goodnight," Souji mumbled, using Yosuke's lap as a pillow while still holding his waist. The brunette chuckled. 

"It's only two in the afternoon," 

"And I'm still taking a nap,"

Yosuke shook his head, "Okay, you weirdo. Goodnight,"

"'Night..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈
> 
>  
> 
> Pray for me and the towns in the storm 😥⚡


End file.
